


Waking Lights

by daintyloulou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor, M/M, fan fiction, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyloulou/pseuds/daintyloulou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was something Harry wished he could share with everyone. He wished everyone could see the same Louis he saw. The Louis that doesn’t like to be woken by light, the one that wakes up with icy feet, the one that likes to curl into the nook of Harrys body, or the Louis that loves to poke at the younger boys dimples then kiss his nose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another very short Larry morning one shot. These are my favorite to write, its so easy to capture their feelings and surroundings. 
> 
> enjoyyyyyyyy.

It was mornings like this that Harry liked best. The mornings where all he could hear was birds chirping from the slightly opened window across the room, or the feeling of the covers shuffling every now and then caused by a sleepy Louis. 

It was a morning routine, Harry always waking before the older boy. He didn’t mind it though, he loved watching Louis twitch and flip side to side, trying to avoid the flash of sunlight seeping through the curtains. 

Harry lay facing the small boy next to him. He couldn’t help but edge his hand toward Louis’ ever so slightly, until he felt his fingertips brush his hand. Louis unfurled his fingers and let Harrys slip around his until he could feel the heat of his palm pressed against his own. They both smiled into their pillows, a warm pressure pushing on their chests. Louis wasn’t even fully awake yet, but even in his sleep he could react to the touch of Harrys cold bare skin. It made his eyebrows raise and the hairs on the back of his neck stand. 

Harry watched as Louis flipped onto his side, his nose almost brushing his cheek they were so close. But close wasn’t close enough, Harry inched slowly toward Louis’ limp body, able to feel the heat radiating off him and his morning breath trickling down his neck. It made him feel giddy inside and it gave him a feeling he never thought was possible to feel. 

Harry squeezes Louis hand lightly, then takes his thumb and rubs over the top of his soft tender skin. It makes Louis’ lips tug up into a smile and his eyes struggle to open. At first his eyelashes flutter, straining to grow used to the light flooding into the room; then one eye pops open, the other one stuffed into his pillow unable to do anything. A smile ripples across both their lips and they exchange shy looks. 

Harrys eyes were already opened wide, ready for the day, while Louis were a sleepy kind of blue, drained and tired. Little dark circles dragged his eyes down and made them drop slightly. Harry knew what it was from. It was from sleepless nights of worrying and stress. Nights where all there was to think about was their relationship. How it was all hidden and wrapped in these closed doors. It wrecked both of them to lie to their fans like this, but if that’s what they had to do to stay together, they would do it. It would take all the power in the world to separate those two, and so far nobody had been able to do it. 

Louis scooting into Harry, closing the gap between them completely; their ankles twisted together and their legs were tied like ropes. Foolish love was flowing through their veins, from the tips of the hairs on their head, to their fragile toes. It had them blinded from the world and it’s what caused most of the drama in the outside gossip. But honestly, they didn’t care about any of the rumors. All they cared about was the fact that they could do this every morning. 

It was something Harry wished he could share with everyone. He wished everyone could see the same Louis he saw. The Louis that doesn’t like to be woken by light, the one that wakes up with icy feet, the one that likes to curl into the nook of Harrys body, or the Louis that loves to poke at the younger boys dimples then kiss his nose. 

It made so much sense to them on mornings like this. It became clear as day as to why they had to keep fighting for their right to come out. This meant everything to them, and it was something the two of them did a lot. Just laying in the presence of each other, listening to the slow patterned breaths, and the soft patter of heart beats moving throughout the bed. 

A little hum of the radio plays in the back ground, keeping them wrapped in each other, never wanting to move. And the newly washed sheets tangled around their bodies, enabled them from budging. 

They both stared into each other’s uniquely colored eyes and let out small silent giggles every now and then. They’re sounds rippling down the hallways and filling the house with tenderness. They had that effect on anything and everything. 

Harry wanted to whisper to Louis how much he loved him but he didn’t have to, he knew the boy could tell just by the way he looked at him. They never really had to talk to each other, they mostly communicated through their eyes and body movement. It was something so special, and they could never figure out how it worked but it just did. 

Louis raises his pointer finger and taps at Harrys nose, his smile brightening and his eyes crinkling at the sides, a little laugh escaping the space between both his lips. Those were one of Harrys favorite Louis laughs. It made his insides jump and his chest shudder with fondness. 

And just for those first few morning minutes everything was how they were supposed to be. No pressure from the company’s tying their hands and moving them like puppets and no eyes to watch every move they made. It was just them; keeping each other warm and comfortable. It was one of the hardest things they would ever have to describe.


End file.
